Felix Loman
"It's a part of friendship to reach out to one another." Felix was a member of the North American branch of DEF but was called back in after the ordeal with Veritas. He is currently the second in command of Team Pendulum. Felix is mostly known for the wolf Fyr, who accompanies him pretty much everywhere except for briefings or other official gatherings. Appearance Felix has black hair along with a dark skin. Most prominent about his appearance are his clear golden eyes. He wears black pants, often with a white dress shirt which gives him a rather clean and mature look. When on a mission his black pants are replaced for army green pants and instead of a white dress shirt he wears a black t-shirt and a black jacket on it. Fyr is a large wolf with the size of an Asian elephant (2.5 m height) as his maximum size currently. While Fyr usually roams free around the terrain of DEF, he often resizes to the size of the regular grey wolf. Fyr has a black fur and like Felix' eyes, he has golden eyes. Other than that Fyr often moves with the known wolf trotting unless he is walking besides Felix or another human he trusts. He isn't often seen within the halls of DEF, with exception of Felix' quarters, and often scares new kensei or kensei that don't know him. Personality He is a mature individual and in control of his emotions. While he hasn't experienced the loss of a dear one in his family, he knows what it is to loose a companion in battle. He is a realistic person with a great intelligence. Felix knows how to keep the people around him alive and adapts to the situation he finds himself in. Other than that he is a kind and caring person who values his friends. He doesn't like to fight blindly and is willing to follow his friends with very little information, though he would question afterwards. He wouldn't follow other kensei, he doesn't know well blindly. Felix is rarely conflicted though he has his own believes that go against certain situations. Like the others in his teams he thinks that the fights between Kensei are not good though he knows there is more to it than what Janus has told DEF. He doesn't tell anyone about his suspicion and doesn't actively take action to know more. Nontheless, when the opportunity arrives, he wouldn't hesitate to get to know more. Fyr is alike Felix in personality, though because he is a wolf he trusts a lot on his instincts. Apparantly Fyr is somewhat sarcastic though other than that there isn't much to say about the wolf. He and Felix have a good connection and they rarely disagree. History Felix was born in America and lived there for the first few years of his life. While he and his family were some of the refugees and had moved to Europe while Felix was still young, he still remembers quite a lot about the country. He was lucky enough to never loose his family, though he no longer lives with them after he became a kensei. It's not known how or when he became a kensei or how the canis connection with Fyr was established, though he moved to the North America branch afterwards. There he witnessed and experienced a full front war against gekijou and he raised in ranks. After the announcement of war against Veritas, he was called back to DEF HQ. He was placed in a team and send to Toulouse on one of their missions, as back-up. It was a disasteous mission as another back-up team was required to get two teams of kensei out of there and deal with the gekijou threat. It was on this mission that he met William Thatcher and Eryka den Ouden. Even though the three of them never fought together before, their teamwork proved surprisingly efficient. Afterwards upon returning to DEF HQ, Team Pendulum was formed when they added Alice Rendel to the team. Plot (ignore) Powers and Abilities Canis Connection Felix has a strong connection to the wolf Fyr. Because of their connection, Fyr has grown massively and is much larger than the regular grey wolf. Felix can easily use Fyr as transportation, as the wolf can carry up to four adult humans. Through their connection, Fyr and Felix managed to create techniques that remind one of lunar, solar and folklore legends. *'Telepathy: '''Felix can communicate with Fyr through telepathy, the range of the connection hasn't been tested yet but is known to be at least over three kilometers. *'Resize:' When necessary Fyr can shrink or grow on will, adjusting himself to the area. *'Shadowfur:' Fyr hides himself in the shadows and cannot be traced by anyone except for Felix himself. Along with that Felix is capable of using this as well. **'Shadow jump:' Fyr jumps between shadows without a trace. * '''Equilux: '''Equilux is an ability that allows Fyr to become human for some time. He will copy Felix' appearance and being up to a point that it is impossible for others to distinguish them from each other. Felix has been trying to develop this ability up to the point that it allows him to change into Fyr's form as well but so far he has been unsuccessful. *'Lunar Zenith: Anything in a direct line between Fyr and Felix is under influence of a gravity-like power. Together they can force their target to either one of them through emitting a push and pull force. They can also crush the target with both pushing the forces towards each other or they can choose to painfully 'stretch' the target by both using a pulling force. Any movement initiated by the target itself is impossible. **'''Solstice Zenith: The Solstice Zenith is an ability that Felix and Fyr often use in combination with the Lunar Zenith. While they are capable of releasing the Lunar Zenith whenever they like, they are not capable yet of releasing the Solstice Zenith whenever they want. Currently they need to be in direct sunlight for the ability to work properly. Any shadow covering either one of them will weaken the ability up to the point of it being too weak to use. The Solstice Zenith is a spear like line that crosses the line of the Lunar Zenith when these abilities are used together. The spear is made out of the same solar light as the Sol Alpha wolves and creates explosions upon contact with an enemy. Felix and Fyr are capable of launching several of these solar light spear at the same time, creating an immense barrage of exploding spears to hurt the enemy. *'Sol Alpha:' This ability creates Solar Light copies of Fyr that will listen to him and Felix. These wolves counter darkness and disruptive abilities around them, clearing the path like the sun would do. Upon contact with an ally the wolves can bring a short moment of amplification of their abilities, while upon contact with an enemy they will explode. **'Sol Alpha manipulation:' Because of Fenrir unchained, Felix is capable of collecting the energy of the Sol alpha wolves in a different way that another kensei would be capable of. Whereas Felix shares his abilities with Fyr (and most of them are centered more on Fyr than on him) the Sol Alpha's are capable of becoming an armor or energy-like attack for him. He is also capable of creating the wolf in any weapon though he needs to renew it often with another Sol Alpha wolf. *'Fenrir Unchained:' To be added. **'Heliakos Fenrir: '''To be added. **'Equinox Fenrir:''' To be added. *to be added Weapon '''Colt Delta Elite: '''Just to be sure, Felix always carries a handgun with him. Relationships *Eryka den Ouden: He and Eryka are good friends, while he realises that Eryka does not tell him everything about her, he knows that he can trust her on their missions. Whenever one of them is in need of a sparring partner, the other has no problem helping out. *William Thatcher: Felix tries to protect William as much as he can. He knows William longer than his other teammembers and witnessed how difficult it was for unstable kensei when the things drastically changed because of Veritas. *Alice Rendel: Even though Alice and Felix have nothing against each other, they don't talk too often either. This is mainly because of Alice being shy. Trivia *Felix seems to really like cats even though he has Fyr. *His favorite color is gold. *Fyr is said to be a descendant of Fenrir. Category:Kensei Category:Male Category:NPC Category:Character Category:DEF